


Rain, Showers, and Phone Calls

by finally_isaac



Series: 2020 Commissions [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Canon-Typical Behavior, First Meetings, Gen, Pets, Pigs, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, implied sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac
Summary: After a long day at the studio, Angel meets a friend.
Series: 2020 Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Rain, Showers, and Phone Calls

To say that Angel Dust had a _really shitty day_ would be an understatement. 

He’d been in the studio for nearly twelve hours. _Twelve._ Valentino had been relentless, obviously in a bad mood, and hyper-critical of absolutely _everything._ Of course, that meant Angel had to endure shoot after shoot after shoot, endlessly performing alongside any number of random men… 

He was sore, tired, and annoyed. It’d been a _really shitty day._

The best part? It seemed the endless stream of bullshit wasn’t over! Somebody was following him home. 

It had happened before ー obviously ー and Angel knew how to tell when it was happening. A shadow following behind him, not too close of course, the sound of footsteps echoing his own, and a pace that quickened alongside Angel’s every few blocks… Whoever this guy was, he wasn’t even trying to be discreet. This late at night there weren’t many people to notice in the first place… But still. 

Angel was careful not to acknowledge the stranger as he gathered information. The clacking footsteps implied claws or hooves; that could be dangerous, but the demons’ shadow was ridiculously small compared to Angel’s own, implying that he was small. He clearly wasn’t bipedal, opting to walk on four legs, but Angel couldn’t be sure what type of demon he was dealing with unless he turned around to look. 

The spider was certain he could handle the stalker, scare him off pretty easily and be on his way, but that didn’t make the situation any less aggravating.

Sighing, he turned the corner into an unfamiliar alley and silently hoped that this would be a quick endeavour.

When he reached the end of the alley, he cleared his throat so his speaking would be loud and clear. “So, you’ve been following me for a while. What do ya want?” He turned around, arms lose by his sides but ready to defend himself. “Whatever it is, you’re notー” 

Standing a few feet away, covered in dirt and grime, was… A pig? Not a demon cursed with a pig-like body but an honest-to-Hell _pig_. “What the fuck?” 

The animal stared blankly at him for a long while and Angel stared back, eyes narrowed with scepticism. Was this some kind of stupid prank? Eventually, the pig sat on its fat butt and released a snorting noise that Angel had to admit was adorable. 

“Alright,” Angel finally huffed, rolling his eyes as he moved forward to shoo the animal away, “Off ya go.” When the pig didn’t move, Angel sighed heavily and walked around it to continue on his way. He just wanted to get home to have a shower… 

He was barely half a block away from the alley when he realized the pig was still following him. The filthy animal was still keeping a few feet between them but obviously had taken an interest in the spider ー though Angel could only wonder at why. 

Maybe if he continued to ignore it, the pig would go away?

It wasn’t the best plan but Angel was too tired to think of another. 

Ten minutes later, when he was a mere block away from his dingy apartment, it started to rain. Not a drizzle, no small drops warning him of the onslaught, but sheets of cold water falling heavy and suddenly from the sky. 

_Typical._

Angel’s mood grew more sour. Muttered curses and angry expletives fell from his lips as he picked up speed, his top set of arms raised to block the rain from his eyes and his lower set clutching his purse close to his chest to avoid the contents getting wet. 

It wasn’t until he reached the door to his apartment building, fur soaked and dripping, that he remembered he was being followed. Likely urged by a need to escape the weather, the pig had bravely dove between Angel’s legs and tucked itself close to the spiders’ boots. Angel had half a mind to kick the creature away and escape into his apartment… But thunder rumbled overhead loudly and the pig shrieked, cowering lower to the ground with pathetic grunts and oinks. 

“Christ on a stick,” Angel muttered, finally pushing the door open with one set of arms while reaching down for the mud-covered animal with the other. “One night,” he told it strictly as they walked inside, “But you’re back on the streets come mornin’! Got it?” He glanced down to glare weakly at the pig. Unsurprisingly, his warning went unnoticed and the pig snuggled closer to him for warmth. 

Once inside the safety of the apartment, Angel threw his purse onto the ratty couch and sighed heavily. “It’s not much,” he told the pig, “But there’s no rain in here.”

He immediately headed to the bathroom. He needed to shower ー it’d been a long day and now he had pig-mud all over his clothes and hands. Speaking of, he should probably bathe the pig so the apartment didn’t get dirty… Rather, _dirtier._

After closing the bathroom door, Angel finally set the pig down on the ground. The animal resembled a puppy more than a pig as it explored the small space, sniffing around and grunting excitedly. Angel allowed it, turning his attention to filling the small tub with a few inches of warm water. 

“Alrighty,” he mumbled once he was done, “Let’s get ya in here.” He picked up the pig easily but the moment he started lowering the animal towards the water, it squealed and squirmed and kicked so violently that Angel nearly dropped him in shock. “Woah! Woah!” The pig was small and light so Angel easily pulled it to his chest and tightened his hold into something resembling a hug. “Hey,” he cooed softly, “It’s just water. We’re just gonna get ya cleaned up, okay?” 

The animal had stopped squirming and shaking but it’s continuous oinking sounded too much like fearful crying and Angel’s heart hurt for it. “Okay,” he finally conceded, lifting the pig to look into its eyes, “No bath, alright? I’m sorry.” 

The pig blinked at him and the crying stopped so Angel figured the message had gotten through. 

He set the pig down on the floor again and drained the tub. “Waste of hot water,” he mumbled bitterly but he couldn’t find the energy to be truly annoyed. He turned on the showerhead instead and stripped off his clothes, muttering to himself all the while. 

Stepping under the hot spray felt like a blessing after such a long day. Angel sighed, content for the first time in what felt like years, and set to work cleaning the grime out of his fur. He just finished rinsing away the soap when a soft grunt caught his attention. The pig’s snout was peeking through the shower curtain, it’s eyes watching Angel with curiosity. “What?” the spider asked, snorting with amusement, “Thought you didn’t like the water?” 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Angel huffed a laugh and reached out to carefully lift the creature. “This okay?” he asked gently, standing under the spray with the pig held to his chest. Mud slowly spread onto Angel’s fur and he sighed, mildly annoyed that he’d have to wash again but not enough to put the pig down. Carefully, he turned to put the pig under the warm spray. 

After a moment of nervous squirming, the animal started to oink in excitement and Angel laughed openly. He used his lower set of arms to grab the soap and started to clean off the pig. Warmth filled his chest the longer he held the animal.

In the end, the mud-caked creature that had entered the shower was gone and replaced with a clean, spotted, spiked, adorable pig. 

Angel cleaned himself quickly and redressed before flopping into bed, the animal in his arms wrapped tightly in a towel. He couldn’t stop happily cooing and pressing kisses to its forehead. “Who’s squeaky clean?” he asked, giggling, “Damn, you’re too cute.” 

This went on for some time until the pig squirmed out of the towel and started circling the bed, sniffing curiously. Angel watched, a smile on his lips.

Suddenly music blasted from Angel’s purse, startling both of them. Angel recovered quickly and watched with concern as the pig scrambled under the covers. Sighing, the spider grabbed his phone out of his purse and answered the call. “Hello?” 

“Sup Bitch?!” 

Ah. Angel smiled; Cherri was always a breath of fresh air. 

“Not much,” he replied, only slightly distracted as he reached out for the pig and petted along its back in an attempt to calm it. “Long day,” he added.

Cherri hummed, sympathy clear in her tone. “Sounds rough.” 

Angel smiled when the pig crawled into his lap. “Meh,” he shrugged even though Cherri couldn’t see him, “I’ve had worse days.” 

“That so?” Cherri questioned, “You sure you’re okay, Angie? Usually, you love complaining about work.” 

“Yeah,” Angel chuckled, rubbing the pig’s belly when it rolled over expectantly. “I dunno… Today’s been weird.” 

“Weird-good?”

“I guess so.” 

Cherri hummed again but this time she sounded uncertain. 

Before either of them could speak again, the pig oinked loudly and started trying to crawl up Angel’s chest. The spider laughed, gently pushing the pig back into his lap. “No, no, you stay down there,” he scolded half-heartedly. 

“Who’re you talking to?” Cherri questioned immediately. 

Angel briefly considered lying but Cherri would see right through it. “I found a pig,” he told her. 

Cherri was silent for a moment before laughing loudly, causing Angel to roll his eyes with a fond smile. “A pig? Where in Hell did you find a pig?” 

“It followed me home,” he hummed. The pig in question had jumped into his lap again, this time curling in on itself with its eyes closed. If Angel listened closely, he could hear quiet snores. “And it started raining… I couldn’t leave it out there.” 

Cherri laughed again, this time fondly, “You’re going soft,” she accused softly. 

“Am not,” Angel argued, smiling.

“Just make sure you don’t name the thing,” she advised, “You’ll get attached.” 

Angel paused, staring down at the creature. He sighed heavily, realizing it was already too late. “I won’t,” he told her. 

They both knew he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned and I'm so happy to have written it! Please leave comments if you liked it.
> 
> Interested in commissioning me? Message me for more information. 
> 
> Tumblr: @finally-isaac


End file.
